Aftermath: The things we do
by Flying Squad
Summary: Set after Roz spends the night with Frasier, and the consequences that follow
1. Aftermath: The things we do

Aftermath: The things we do

_Set the morning after Roz and Frasier sleep together. This is my first Frasier one okay/_

_I don't own the characters, blah blah blahhhh!_

Frasier lay on his bed, the duvet covering his body. He turned to the other side of his bed. The sheet was crumpled and warm where Roz had been sleeping. Frasier lay his hand on where she had slept, caressing the sheet.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Where was Roz?. He prayed she hadn't left yet.

What would this do to their friendship?

He flung back the covers and pulled his robe over his silky pyjamas. He entered the living room, where he looked around. There she was. Looking out to the Seattle skyline on the balcony. She was in Frasier's old Harvard T-shirt and was covered by an old robe of Daphne's. She stood staring into the skyscrapers, breathing out condensation.

"Roz dear, what are you doing?" asked Frasier casually.

"Frasier, I have to go. What we did, was stupid because, well simply because, we are friends and workmates, we can't continue this as a relationship, can we?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears, and he put a reassuring arm around her shivering body. "Roz, It's all up to you. If you want us to be together, then we shall. If you want us to just stay friends, then we shall". Frasier smiled as the sunrise illuminated her hair to a golden shine.

"Friends 'til the end. Amigos, compares and all that" she replied, smiling back. "I better go, thanks for being so understanding". She gave him a small kiss and went back inside to get dressed. Frasier watched as she disappeared into the bedroom. "It's my job to understand my dear" he whispered to himself.

Roz didn't turn up for work for the next three days, leaving Frasier to produce the show himself. He was so worried that he decided to call round her apartment.

"ROZ! I know you're in there! Why didn't you come to work? Is it because of the other night?" He shouted, pounding the door.

Roz opened the door, ashen faced, looking terrible. She looked pale and emaciated. Frasier immediately hugged her. "What's wrong Roz?" he asked concerned. "Frasier, I don't wanna talk, I don't want see anyone. Especially you" she said firmly.

"Roz, wait, why not me? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, shocked at her reaction.

"Yeah, actually, look come on in, this is not hallway discussion" she said, nervously.

They entered her apartment to see a sleeping Alice. Roz put the kettle on and told frasier to sit down. "Frasier, look, when we, did you wear..you know?" Roz asked, nervously.

Frasier looked at his feet. He looked up, biting his lip. "Oh, Roz" he sighed in a soft syllable. "I didn't, I thought you were taking the pill".

"FRASIER!! YOU IDIOT!! HOW COULD YOU? GET OUT!" She screamed at him, causing Alice to stir. "Wait, Roz, what are you saying or screaming?" he asked, trying to calm her down.

"Oh Frasier, I ran out. I was counting on you, I might be pregnant, I'm late and I'm terrified" She said, bursting into a flood of tears.

Frasier hugged her tight. "Okay Roz, you clean yourself up, dry your eyes. I'll go get a pregnancy test. You wait here. I'll be back soon"

Frasier left Roz crying in the middle of the room. What if she was pregnant, what would he do? How would they raise the child. Alone, together?.

The chemists

That'll be $9.95 please sir" chirped the sales girl. She looked about 19, had she had her brush with teenage pregnancy yet, or was it to come from the joys of college?

Frasier hurried out to the car, chucking the brown paper onto the leather passenger seat and drove like a hurricane to Roz's. He drove so fast, he didn't have time to think. He parked his car awkwardly as he got to Roz's. He ran up the stairwell, trying not to trip up. As he got to Roz's door, she opened it waiting his arrival.

The thin blue line 

"Okay, is it ready yet?" asked Roz, anxiously biting her lip.

"Yeah, I'll look" Frasier looked at the pregnancy test results.

"Oh Roz, it's positive" he said, his life flashing before his eyes.

Roz simply shook her head. She was carrying Frasier's child and was so confused.

"What are we gonna do?"


	2. Aftermath: If we could turn back time

Aftermath: If we could turn back time.

_Roz and frasier are still at Roz's. They are deciding what to do about the baby and their relationship._

"Oh Roz, it's positive" he said, his life flashing before his eyes.

Roz simply shook her head. She was carrying Frasier's child and was so confused.

"What are we gonna do?"

Roz burst into a flood of tears. Tears of confusion. Shock. Anger. Fear. All such emotions flooded her body. She wanted to turn back time to last week, before they slept together, before this all had happened.

_What am I gonna do? This is all wrong. I'm carrying Frasier's child. This is all wrong. A mistake. I have enough trouble looking after Alice alone but another child?. _

_Alone. That's what I'll be. Frasier doesn't want me. He wants some girl who speaks fluent French and drinks vintage wine. Not some small-town girl, not some single mother from Wisconsin. I can't do this. I just can't._

Frasier handed Roz a tissue, not knowing how to comfort her.

"Look Roz, If you're afraid, I'll be here. If you're upset, I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you, or my baby. We don't have to get married, or anything. We can raise the baby together, alone. We can raise it together, together. Either way, I'll be there for you. I love you Roz, as a friend but if you want us to be together then we shall because I love you either way, I'm here".

Roz raised her head. She smiled at Frasier.

"I'm the one you want? Honestly?"

"Absolutely. I want you. The mother of my child. The love of my life".

Roz started to cry again. She was so happy, yet so scared all at once.

"Roz, are you scared?" Frasier said softly

"Terrified. You?" she said, laughing through her tears.

"Yeah, The same. But excited as well, this is it".

"Our baby. Our own tiny baby. I can't wait".


	3. Aftermath: It's that time of year

Aftermath: It's that time of year

_Frasier was putting up the Christmas tree whilst Alice slept in the corner. Roz was lying on the sofa at the Elliott Bay towers. She and Alice had moved in a few months ago and her and frasier had got married._

"Frasier, Frasier!" Roz screamed. She was lying on the sofa, clutching her stomach

"Roz! What is it?" He replied, terrified

"Frasier, my waters just broke, the baby is coming!"

"Oh my God!, I'll get the bag and call Dad and Niles. I'll go get Alice, just relax"

Roz smiled to herself. He was the most caring man ever.

Frasier hurried out of the bedroom. Alice was in her pram and he had the bag under his arm. He hurried over to Roz and helped her up. He quickly called the hospital to inform them of the arrival.

Suddenly, Roz fell to the floor.

"Roz!" Frasier cried

"Oh Frasier, please help me. My contractions have started and owwwwwwwwwww!"

"Roz, relax. I'll call an ambulance. Wait, I've delivered a baby before, I am a doctor remember"

"Yeah, please call the ambulance, then Niles and Daphne, then your dad, then my mom, then my dad and call the station and.."

Roz was cut off my a knock at the door.

Frasier went to answer it. It was Niles and Daphne

"Hell..oh what's going on?" asked Niles

"The baby, it's here" replied Frasier

"Okay, nobody panic. I am a health care professional, and a woman. Frasier, you go get some hot water and towels, Niles, help me get Roz onto the sofa"

"Nononono! Not the sofa, that's an exact replica of the one in.."

"Coco Chanel's Paris atelier!" They all replied

"It's okay Frasier, we all know how much your furniture means to you, let's go to Frasier's room. We'll use the bed" Niles said, mocking Frasier

"No, Roz I'm sorry for being pompous, let's just put a towel down shall we"

Roz was helped onto the sofa (with the towel on it) and started to cry

Frasier tried to comfort her whilst Niles called Martin and Roz's mother to inform them what was going on.

"Frasier, that's been a major accident on the route to your apartment. No ambulance can get through" informed Niles, he was worried now. he remembed the last time he and Frasier delivered a baby.

Martin suddenly burst through the door. "Roz, are you alright?"

"Martin, please help me"

"Sure Roz, okay who's heading up this operation?"

"That would be Frasier" said Daphne

"Okay, Frasier how close is she to delivery?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"How far is she dilated?"

"I don't know"

"Shall I get a ruler?" asked Niles, making Roz giggle

"Oh my God!" Screamed Roz

"Okay, I can see a head" said Frasier, who moved to Roz's side

"Roz, I need you to push for me" said Martin calmly

"Arrrrgghhhhh!" Roz screamed

"One more big push"

"Arrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" cried Roz, until she heard the baby crying

"Congratualtions, it's a girl"

Roz and Frasier both burst into a flood of tears as Martin handed them the baby.

Niles put his arm around Daphne as they saw Roz and Frasier cradling the baby

"I'll go and get the baby bath and some water" said Niles, moving to the kitchen

After the baby had been cleaned up, Niles was cradling her

"Hello, I'm uncle Niles. I may not be the coolest uncle ever, but I am going to love you so much, have you thought of a name yet?"

Frasier put his arm around an exhausted Roz

"Well we were thinking of naming her Rebecca, middle name Noelle because it's christmas"

"That's so cute, Rebecca Noelle Crane"

Frasier took Rebecca in his arms and Roz wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. They looked out of the window and saw the first snowflake of winter falling.

"Merry Christmas Roz"

"Merry Christmas Frasier"


End file.
